


Daddy Barn

by sklison



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, Help, How Do I Tag, Inanimate Object Porn, Other, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklison/pseuds/sklison
Summary: A young boy goes on a school field trip to a horse park and falls in love with a barn
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 9





	Daddy Barn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at writing and this is my first story so please forgive it for being bad

Adam's school was going on a field trip to the local horse park. Adam didn't know how he felt about this field trip but he went anyway. After an hour-long drive, they had finally arrived all the kids rushed out of the bus to stretch their legs Adam included. The place was pretty with large trees and open land with the most beautiful green barn he had ever seen in the middle of a small town like structure. The teacher started leading the class towards the front office that so happened to be next to the barn Adam couldn't stop staring at it he even blocked out what the teacher was saying. 

The barn was sitting there with the sunlight hitting it making it look even more beautiful than before. The class was brought to the barn to see the horses they were beautiful as well but not like the barn adam began blushing just by being inside the barn. The class spent half of the day at the barn but they had to leave now as everyone was loading onto the bus Adam ran off towards the barn. He didn't want to leave he needed to stay with the barn he felt a strong pull towards it and whenever he even thought of leaving it sadden him greatly. 

The teacher didn't realize he had stayed behind so they left leave Adam abandoned with the barn this didn't upset Adam though he was so happy he could be with the barn. As the time slowly ticked by Adam stayed with the barn stroking its wood and staring lovely at its surface. He blushed when he stroked his hand against it feeling his dick twitch in his pants. "Oh Daddy Barn I love stroking your beautiful wood it makes me feel so good" Adam continued stroking the barn growing harder and harder in his pants he couldn't help himself he pulled his cock out of his pants and started stroking himself next to Daddy Barn continuing to stroke Daddy Barns beautiful wood.

Adam saw a hole in Daddy Barns wood it looked so inviting just gaping wide open ready to be fucked Adam stood up on his shaking legs stroking the wood around the hole his pre-cum dripped onto his pants and the wood tenting it a darker shade of green before shoving his cock into the hole and moaning. "Oh you feel so good Daddy Barn so tight around my cock thank thank you Daddy Barn," Adam said moaned and continued fucking Daddy Barns tight hole feeling the wood rub against his dick. Adam moaned feeling his dick pulse and his cum shot out coating the inside of Daddy Barn. "Oh, Daddy Barn thank you," Adam said as the sun started setting he laid down next to Daddy Barn slowly nodded off to sleep.


End file.
